Naomi Onaona/Biography
v Naomoi Onaona (pronounced OH-now-nah) is a major character in Nanu's Revenge. She was the former partner and best friend to Bellinor Nanu. She is 5’8”, really tall for a woman, Nanu barely towers over her at 5'9". She is dark-skinned with long, black, beautiful shiny hair. She was tall, with huge leg and arm muscles to match. Her eyes are full of vitality, which matches her fiery personality. She often smells like frangipani flowers as well as the ocean, and vaguely smells like sweat because she loves to swim and run and often competes in triathlons. Biography Characterization She has a fiery personality, standing up for her and others when they're in danger. She is laid-back, down-to-earth, tending to think conservatively. She gets along with all of her friends, not caring what their personalities are. She also tends to wear men's clothes and has a tomboyish attitude. Surprisingly, she also sleeps very heavily, like a log. However, she has one idiosyncrasy in which is takes control over crime scene investigating and becomes demanding; she also becomes detached, speaking monotonously and becomes emotionless, possibly so she can concentrate. It is one of the few times she is serious. She told Nanu “you get used to it death”. She is highly athletic, able to run fast and play any sport known to most people. She claims she wasn’t good at football because of how rough they played. She hit puberty late and people were confused about her gender until she turned 14. Before Nanu's Revenge Not much is known about her, but she was the former partner of Nanu. She is the boss of the Alolan subsidiary of International Police. Nanu nicknamed her Moana because of her love of the ocean and she often smells like salt. Despite being so light when Nanu met her, it is mostly pure muscle, and later gains weight. In Nanu's Revenge In chapter 2, she states that she hadn't seen Nanu in three months. She seems to be good friends with Nanu, letting him kiss her deeply, and crying a little after reuniting. The two also have a sexual relationship, as Le Fen jokes that "Hey, the albino freak is riding bareback," but is unknown as to how she knows this. She is shown to be able to benchpress Nanu easily. Diseases she suffers from She suffers from vertigo while on moving boats. She is also intolerant of fish and will get sick to her stomach when eating it. She shares this characteristic with Nanu. She also has to take birth control because of her endometriosis,[https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201110/chapters/45704431 Nanu's Revenge: Chapter 14] which was treated (but not cured) with Veigzix's technology. The higher gravity of Zilraicarro increased pressure on her belly, exacerbating her endometriosis, causing excruciating pain, knocking her out.[https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201110/chapters/49449668 Nanu's Revenge: Chapter 25] As an Interpol Officer She is the boss and the leader of the Alolan subsidiary; however, she let Nanu step up and become the captain her place. Her partner was Nanu, from 1990-2001 and then 2003-present after he rejoined. Her former partner was Ruben Lawton, while he was away. Weapons She carries a Glock 19 and sometimes a Glock 21, not unlike other officers. She carries her weapon in a holster on her left flank. She also carries a Beretta Cheetah in an ankle holster. Relatives Appellations References